herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryou Shirogane
Ryou Shirogane (Elliot Grant in the 4Kids dub) is a wealthy boy who is one of the male heroes of Tokyo Mew Mew. Personality Ryou is a genius. In episode 36, he mentions that his IQ was over 180 at age of 10. He is rude, sarcastic, and occasionally antisocial. He teases Ichigo Momomiya a lot, but he has saved her on many occasions when she has transformed into her cat form. Also, he encourages Lettuce Midorikawa to be more confident. Appearance Ryou has tan skin and blond hair. He has aqua blue eyes, and is 16 years old. When he is a cat, his eyes remain the same color. Ryou's Mew Mark is on the side of his neck, but he hides it with the collars of his clothes. Mew Mew Power Ryou's Childhood When Ryou was 10, a Chimera Anima attacked his parents' mansion and killed them when he was out with Keiichiro Akasaka. He tried to fight the beast, but Keiichiro held him back. He moved to America with Keiichiro and spent the rest of his childhood there, but then returned to Tokyo to perfect his father's work. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode After her first day of school, Berry Shirayuki almost falls down a set of stairs, but was saved by Ryou, who caught her. He then invites her to the Café Mew Mew and she accepts, then goes there to admire the treats that were being displayed. Later, Ryou catches Berry by surprise and she falls into a pastry display. She runs away, and goes through a DNA infusion machine, which merges her DNA with that of two endangered animals: The Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. She passes out and when she wakes up, Ryou gives her a robot named R2003, which she nicknames Ucha. Project Mew Mew Ryou is dedicated to Project Mew Mew. When Dr. Shirogane's (his father) project was ready, Ryou was unsure that it would be safe, so he tested it on himself. He did not have the right genes, so he could not turn into a proper Mew Mew, but does have the ability to change into a cat for ten minutes. If he stays a cat for longer than that, he is permanently stuck in cat form. When he is a grey cat, he goes by the name Alto. He wears a green scarf around his neck. Alto was introduced in episode 28. Alto saved Ichigo life many times and has kissed her in order to return her back into human form. Ryou is the one who gave the girls their Mew Pendants so that they could transform. He was also the one who (with Keiichiro) chose which people would get the Red Data Animal DNA implanted in them. Love Life *Ichigo Momomiya: Ryou seems to have a crush on Ichigo, and has kissed her many times to change her back from a cat into a human, though he is rude and demanding to Ichigo. He often likes to tease her. Gallery 57746c7ca1c50db95ec77ea40ac88095.jpg|Ryou's cat form Trivia *The different meanings for Ryou's first and last names have a lot to do with wealth. "Ryou" can mean "angle," "edge," "corner," "power," "majesty," "dragon," and "spirit," and his last name, "Shiro" can mean "white," "gane," (money or gold) and "platinum." Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Rescuers Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Big Good Category:Mutated